Party and Bullsht!
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: A Titan AU featuring them all as a group of college students.Let us watch the freaky fun they have getting wasted during summer. Pairings everywhere and very loose. RobStar, HerRae... Blah. P.S: A few fem/fem scenes
1. Chapter 1

Well, I couldn't wait to post this! I wrote this during PM with Nkcandygirl (Who helped my edit it!), and I'm still writing this.  
So this is a college AU of the whole damn TT gang.. Yeah some of em are OOC but that's the point of an AU. Things are mostly the same but I changed things to suit what I wanted :D and oops if I get things wrong.

The pairings are all over the place. But hell, it's a fuck free for all.

And to those who are gonna say "RAVEN AND BEAST BOY ARE MEANT TO BE TUHGETHA!"

It's in the freaking description. I'm not trying to be rude and I am a very nice person, but complain about the pairings, suck my figurative dick :D

Let this begin!

* * *

The party has been blazing, the apartment packed full of college kids and part-time heroes. They partied hard, celebrating their freedom from mid-May to mid-August. All of them, finally off at the same time, and were ready to get drunk and jam all night; most but Rachel, the pale half-demon from Azarath. On Earth, she was just considered a goth with a skin condition. Garfield boogied with some chick that was invited but not a member of their very large group of misfits. They danced like most of the rest: Dirty. To the fast techno song. Rachel's body sunk into the couch cushion, placed where the TV usually was when a party wasn't happening.

She was drinking, watching with her indigo eyes Malcolm. She remembered him from a mission. He's the smooth talker of the group. He was dancing innocently with Kole, while his friend Joseph stood aside. Rachel received sly glances from him since the party began. But it's pretty normal, Mal never fails to eye her wherever they are.

"I spotted you." Jinx commented, shocking Rachel.

Rachel didn't like her much. They had a couple of issues back when she stole for a living, but had come to an understanding once she stopped and became romantically linked to Wallabe.

"What?" Rachel asked, sipping her can of beer.

"You're eying Mr. Jigsaw."

The demon girl raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The pink-eyed girl smirked. "You don't know? He can solve any girl's Jigsaw puzzle. Still don't get it? You don't get around much. Okay, so Mal has a reputation already. He banged two girls and everybody wants a piece now. They said he's a total freak!" The sorceress chuckled.

Rachel's slightly glossed lips parted. "I... Don't believe it."

Jinx rolled her eyes and glanced around the crowd of young adults dancing wildly. "Who in here has fucked him... Um... Kole!"

They looked over at the innocent of them all dancing with her crush, Joseph, now. Jinx gets up and walks through the crowd.

Raven sighs and rests her eyes on the brother figure in her life about to steal the floor with a tipsy Garfield. Victor pressed a few buttons on his arm, playing an Usher song.

"Okay erybody! This one goes out to my wifey Sarah!"

The cute blonde who everyone was so familiar with smiled. She attended a college in New York but always returned to visit him and her family.

Garfield and Victor started dancing like idiots. Their arms were swinging and legs kicking, threatening to let them to fall. Rachel laughed softly along with the others, just when Jinx dragged her roommate Kole, or Nicole was her full name, over.

"Yep." The horn-haired meddler said. "Kole, Rachel doesn't believe me about Mr. Jigsaw."

Kole blushes deeply, matching the red of her loose halter top. "See, I just needed help with my English homework, Joey wasn't there... Things kinda heated cuz he's just so damn hot... And yeah we did it." She reduced to a whisper. "I don't regret a thing." She blinked an eye and then bit her lip.

"So I'm gonna go back to Joey." She scampered off, her tight black pants making that a difficult task.

Jinx nods. "Wally is enough for me... So dance with _him_."

Rachel pats at her loosely curled blue hair. "I don't dance."

"Too bad, he's coming over." Jinx smiled over at Mal and backed away, walking to her boyfriend occupying the keg.

Rachel turned to him. He gave her a sly grin.

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting down?"

The half demon rolls her eyes. "I dislike parties but I live here so Kori made me leave my room."

"You don't look like you just got up and left you room. You look like you took your time to get dressed and do your makeup. Then put on that tempting dark blue skirt and that blue and pink floral shirt that happens to be a little revealing. And those black heels and lace stockings." He clapped his hands.

"Congratulations, you're stunning!"

She smirked. "Why thank you. And congrats to you too. You can see detail well."

Mal smirked. "Of course. I did spot a gorgeous smart mouth in a room full of beauties."

The empath raised an eyebrow. "How many of these beauties did you take home? Looking for another? Cuz this smart mouth doesn't open for anything else but to speak."

He put a finger to her lip. "I don't kiss and tell. I'm looking for company. Yeah and I'll have you speaking alright."

"Since when did you become a sex addict like Roy?" She snapped.

Mal smiled. "I'm not addicted. Addicts aim to please themselves. I have... Other things in mind." He took up her beer and had a sip, resting his hand on her thigh. He put it down. "Well nice talk old friend..." He winked and left.

And that's when the curly-haired gossip came over and stood in front of her. Karen wiggled her eyebrows. "Oooo... You caught his eye! Girls barely catch his eye." Rachel frowned. "I know him from my high school days. We were on a mission once but not for long." "Mmhm...guuuurl!" She was obviously tipsy.

Her 'friend' then decided to come over as well and wrapped his arms around her waist. "C'mon." She giggles. "I'm talkin'!" She lifts a finger to point back at him drunkenly, looking at Rachel. "Sheesh!" He licks her from her bare shoulder and up to the underside of her right ear. He had his fun swaying against her to the music. "C'mon." "Rooooy." She playfully whined. She waved to the quiet chick, "Bye, Rachel! Get it girl."

Then she tugs at her strapless black dress, letting Roy drag her. Rachel looks over at the grinding teens. Drinking on the floor. Beer spilling everywhere. Great thing no one was driving. The student resident building were about a block away and the ones that didn't live there had apartments in the bustling area.

Rachel turned her head to the left and could see Karen and Roy getting started down the hall. "Damn."

Mal joined her again. "Come dance with me, mama. Don't waste a cute outfit."

Rachel sighed. "I will never dance with you. Not only will I never dance with you, I will never, EVER, fuck y-"

**(Pause)**

"Oooo! Oooo." He had her pinned against a wall in her room, kissing on her neck and feeling on her waist, her skirt was up and his pants were down.

Rachel pressed her face up against the wall. "Shit."

He ground onto her and she was just about ready to collapse and her heels weren't helping. Malcolm leaned over to her ear. "What was it you said?" Then he nibbled on it. Rachel shook her head. "N-nothing." Her curls were about limp now, back to its normal state.

* * *

Leave it to Isaiah to be one of the few to sit aside at a party. He sat there for a long while until he got out and walked to the nearest deli. He was probably the only one to not take advantage of the large amount of liquor they had there. But someone may have overdone it.

"And all the stars in the sky! Woo!"

He looked out the door of the deli, spying a very wasted Antonia. Isaiah paused his conversation with a member of staff and walked over to the door. She was twirling around on the sidewalk, catching the eyes of winos. Her knees were scraped, her puffy black skirt torn at the side, and her red shirt pulled down to expose most of her tits. Hell, she was catching the eyes of every male walking past. One of her heels was broken but she kept twirling and limping and causing a scene.

"Bright stars, eh? Never seen 'em so bright!" The New Zealander bounced around.

Before Isaiah can walk out to get her, she spotted him with her crimson eyes.

"Oh look!" She shouted, pointing to him. "It's ZAYA in the dairy! Hi, Zaya!" She limped over, humming loudly. Then she walked over to him and leaned against the desk. "That party was wiiiiiild!" She stared at the blonde guy running the desk. "You're cuuuute." He smiled, occupied himself with something else due to the look the Moroccan had on his face. Isaiah grabbed hold of her arm.

"I'll take you back to your dorm. Just please stay quiet!" Then he turned to the man at the desk. "As I was saying, I would like a ste-"

"Zaya! Can you buy me a bag of crisps?" She bent down and unbuckled her shoes. "A-and a fizzy drink?" Her head lifted and she noticed her two friends had caught the attention of the only guys in the store. She finished kicking off the other heel and stood straight. "They're cute am I right?!" She grabbed her boobs. Isaiah cleared his throat and ran over, grabbing a hand. "Come here." "My chippies!"

Isaiah related her to a four year old at the moment. It's like 1 in the morning, she's drunk, and he has to babysit her for now because this is his good friend and it's right for him to do. "Go get it, just stop being so damn dramatic." She ran off to the chip rack. "Can I get a steak sandwich.." He looked at her. "On a roll."

The blonde nodded and said in a Greek accent. "Coming right up."

Isaiah eyed Argent. "Yeah, I need it right away."

Antonia grabbed a soda from the cooler. "So many jars, now I gotta soda!" She sticks her tongue out.

Isaiah passes the money for his sandwich. She came over holding two large bags of chips and a soda.

"3.50." The man said.

Isaiah handed him the money. His sandwich was passed and it was all put in one bag. He said his thank you's and made his way out.

Antonia picked up her heels and walked on her bare feet out the store. Isaiah looked at her. "Why you drink so much and leave the party alone? If I wasn't in here do you know what may have happened? I don't care if the dorms are two blocks down."

She rolled her thickly painted eyes. "Blah blah blaaaah. I could smash someone's head."

"Not when wasted." She stumbled and fell on her face. Isaiah helped her up. She groaned. "Help me... Give me a piggy back ride?"

The Moroccan rolled his eyes and let her hop in back. "You owe me."

She gave him a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Paid!"

He's so getting her back when she's sober. He walked all the way down the block with her singing loudly the whole time. They approached the campus, the three dorm houses towards the back. Him and Antonia live in the same building so he had the key that allows him access. He told her to hold on tightly as he dug into his pocket for the key. When he found it, he slid the card into the slot at the gate and opened it. It took time to get his short friend through and lead her to quad 2. After a while they ended up in the elevator set for floor 6.

"Get your key."

Antonia was resting against him, hands on the bar. "You get it for me Zaya."

"Where is it?" He asks.

She pokes out her chest. "Left cup. If... I move my hand... I'll fall."

Isaiah looked away. "Nuh uh. How about I hold you up and you get it?"

She shrugged and lifted her hand, nearly falling it wasn't for him catching her. "Got it!" And she laughed really hard.

Isaiah shook his head. This is why he doesn't drink. The elevator stopped and he walked in front of her, guiding her to her room. She opened the door and peeked her head in. "My roommate isn't home." She whispered loudly. "I hate that bitch." She flipped on the lights and pulled Isaiah in, locking the door. "Isaiah, can you stay? Laney is with her boyfriend." She sat on the bed.

"For a while, maybe." Isaiah shrugged. He tossed her chips to her and walked over.

She laid back. "Everyone is still partying... I'm doooone!"

Isaiah shushed her. "Lower your voice." He sat by her.

The punk teen nodded. "Okay." She was munching on potato chips.

Isaiah sighed. "You need to sleep or something." She tossed her chips on the floor and laughed.

"Heeheehee... I can't sleep now!" She leaned over to her nightstand and pressed play on her CD player. "I wanna party! Just not with them!"

The pyrokinetic teen leaned over her and turned it off. "No."

She rolled her eyes. "You suck."

Isaiah shrugged. "Antonia, go to sleep so I can go back to my room. My roommate asks to many questions and I will set him on fire one day."

Her dark red lip formed a smirk just for him. "I like it when you're violent and mad." "Well... Um, thanks?"

Antonia stood up, crushing the chips on the floor. She walked over to the one closet. There was only black and red clothes in there.

"Where's your roommate's clothes?"

Antonia looked at him. "Her boyfriend's apartment. She only comes here when her sister visits or before her classes."

Isaiah was confused but didn't question it. She closed it again, turning to him. Isaiah sighed.

"What is your drunk self doing?"

"I'm so totally sober, Zaya." And with the she fell back trying to unzip her skirt. She giggled. "I got it! Stop whinging!" She unzipped while rolling around on the floor. Isaiah stared at her, his jaw slowly dropping. She stood up and kicked off her skirt.

"Noooooooooooooooo." He hurriedly said, covering his eyes.

"Big wimp. When I did that drama class... When the semester started... I had to change in front of guys and girls and guys and girls and guys..." She giggled.

Isaiah shook his head. "I don't care."

"Omigoooosh. I have no shame." She tried taking off her shirt. "Plus I like you."

He rolled his eyes, looking away. "You're drunk." "No I'm not!" She jumped around.

Isaiah rolled his eyes. "Okay, you aren't."

She managed to get her shirt off. "I should sleep like this." Antonia looked at her strapless lace bra and the twinned panties. "What do you think?"

Thinking she was dressed, he turned to look at her and quickly covered her eyes. Saying something quick in Dariji, he sighed. "Oh my... Please, put some clothes on." She frowned and adjusted her bra. "I think it's sexy."

"Uuuuh, it is."

Antonia smirked and walked over, stumbling a bit. She put her hands on both his thighs and moved them up. "Oh fuck, what are you doing?" He looked at her shocked. She's an interesting drunk. Well, she's just very interesting, period. She felt on his pockets and pulled something out. His phone.

His jaw dropped. "Give that back!"

She struggled, pressing a few icons before getting the right one. Isaiah couldn't possibly know what she wanted. She laid on her roommates bed, holding the phone over her. "Take one! So, Isaiah is being a meanie and is calling me drunk." She pouted. "I'm not drunk. Just tipsy..." Then she scrunched up her face. "Yeah. Uh oh! He's trying to chase me!" She hopped off the bed and ran from him, falling and laughing before standing back up and hopping on the other bed. She jumped around. "Aaaah! He knows he just wanna feel me UP! Haha." Isaiah said something. "What?!" He repeated it and she laughed. "H-he said.. Ha... He said that I'm crazy!"

"You are!" Isaiah shouted trying to snatch the phone. She ran off and onto the other bed.

"Okay so I have three tattoos!" She pointed the phone at the A on her chest. "This! I got it at 15." She lowered it to her belly piercing. "That's a piercing!" She them sat and lifted her right legs and pointed the camera at the back of her thigh, showing the dragon tattoo. "That! Got it at 17." She put her leg down and lifted her left arm. A black sword was over her underarm. "This was at 14. My dad hit me when he found out. Nothing new." She chuckled and pointed it at her ear. Pulling it back, she exposed a smaller A. "Got this before college started." Isaiah corrected her. "Oh, that's four tattoos! And I have.." She counted. "Um, 5 piercings. 2 ear piercings on each ear. A belly piercing. Haha! Didn't hurt a bit."

Isaiah frowned. This is torture. Not only is she holding his phone hostage, doing something so puzzling... she's showing a lot of skin.

Antonia grinned. "Isaiah! How many tattoos you have?" She pointed the camera at him frowning on her bed. His elbows her on his thighs and his head were in his hands. "Give me my phone, Toni..." "How many tattoos?"

He lifted a finger. "One."

She sat up. "What age you get it?"

"15. Give me my phone!"

"Lemme see it. How come I've never seen it?"

Isaiah sighed. "Give me my phone and I'll show you."

She saved the video and walked over, handing it to him. The hothead put his phone in his pants pocket and stood up, lifting his shirt. There was a tat of a fire-ball on the right side of his torso. "My parents hate this tattoo. They said I'm cursed now." He chuckled. "Whatever." Before Antonia could touch it, he put his shirt down. "That's awesome! Uh, the tattoo." She stepped back and frowned. "You should keep your shirt off."

Isaiah sat back down. "Why?" "You're good-looking, duh." He raised a thick eyebrow. "Still doesn't give me a reason. The shirt stays on." The short New Zealander walk over and sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist.

A frown formed on his face, her still on his lap. "Okay, get away from me and put clothes on." Antonia pouted, being the typical happy drunk she is. "But I looooove the air. And you're so soft." She rested her arms on his shoulders and smirked.

"You don't have fun much, do you?" Isaiah looked at her and shrugged. "I do.. Just not your way." She leans in closer. "Mm... So how often do you-" He had a serious expression when he cut her off to say, "No, Antonia, you're drunk."

"Not much." She whispered, pressing her lips against his in a kiss. He didn't push her away, didn't kiss back... But he wasn't fighting it. She pulled away and he stared at her, his body rigid and frowning angrily. She kissed him again and he parted his lips, letting her work her way into his mouth. She pulled away and he opened his eyes, the same look on his face. Antonia pushed her hair away and attacked his mouth, the kiss wet and a little sloppy but just perfect. He kissed her intensely and it went on for minutes, ending with her pressing against him and causing them to fall back. Even after that, when she pulled away he had the same look on his face. This time he pulled her off him.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he walked out, glaring at her before closing the door. She sat up and frowned, a little upset. Then she laid back, finding no trouble falling asleep.


	2. Just Another Day

Indigo eyes opened to a slight glow, the weight of someone's warm arm around her bare waist. She rolled on her side, looking at her catch of the day. He pulled his arm back and stretched, still sound asleep.  
"Mal!" She tapped him, resting a hand on his chest soon after.  
He opened his light brown eyes and looked at her. "Yeah?"  
"How are you gonna leave?"

Confused, the musician looked around. Then he looked at the clock on her dresser across the room.  
About 10.  
"I got work at 12 and I gotta get dressed. I'm just gonna walk out." The look she had on her face was humorous to him. "What? Never had a guy stay over?"  
The empath frowned. "Whatever."  
He rolled on top of her. "Why so grumpy?" Mal kissed her cheek. "Not satisfied? I have a _little_ time to spare..."

She blushed. "You aren't bad." small, pale hands pushed at him. "You should get going."  
The trumpeter rolled off her and sat up. "Yeah.. Most of your friends have horrible hangovers."  
Rachel chuckled slightly. " Yeah, my head only hurts a bit. They were drunk as hell."  
"I'll just walk out."

* * *

Roy rolled over to see the dominating partner he had taken advantage of last night. The copper brown skin of her back and very curly hair assuring him it was her. Soon, Roy pressed against her and reached around, squeezing her round breast, digging his nails in.  
She jumped awake and turned on to her back, looking over at him. "Oh it's you. Morning."  
He smiled at her, moving his hand on her stomach. "Morning sunshine. You can leave now."  
Karen's smile dropped. "You're kicking me out?"  
"No," rested a hand on her arm. "I'm just saying you can leave. No point in being here any longer."  
The olive-eyed woman sat up, leaning against the headboard. "I'm not the type of girl who will be leaving in the morning."

Roy sighed. "But I have shit to do."  
"So, this was a hit and quit deal?" She asked, leaning over him. "Ooooh no. You know that's impossible! We see each other everyday. "  
He sat up. "God you're crazy. I should have not brought you home with me."  
Karen climbed on him and looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"So you're regretting have me over?"

He stared at her with hazel eyes. "Uuuh, no... Just, I need some space."  
"How much space?" She asked, moving in closer.  
"Right now? Um, none."  
Just before they kissed she said, "You know, I really like mornings."  
After a little heated smooching, she pulled away and hopped of the bed, picking up her dress.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
Karen smirked. "Home."  
"Stay for a while?" Roy asked, contradicting what he said earlier about her going home.  
She slid on her dress. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to take a rain-check. I'm a very busy girl, I need to go home."

The archer watched as she walked out, in shock.  
"What the fuck?" He stood up and threw on his boxers.  
Then he ran to the door and looked out, seeing that she was standing beside it, smirking.  
"What's up?"  
Roy grabbed the queen of mind tricks and pulled her in, shutting the door.

* * *

He had managed to get out easily and Rachel's life was going by as usual. She had tea, she argued with Garfield, Richard had them stop a robber with him in their uniforms kept at the back of their closets, they went for pizza, and around 6 they're back home resting.  
Victor was studying like he always does even though he's a mechanical genius, Dick and Kori were enjoying spring break in their room, and Gar was playing video games on the couch.  
He needed to be studying.  
"Shouldn't you at least try? So next semester you won't fail as hard?" Rachel pushed, sitting next to him with a book in her hand.  
Gar paused his game and looked at her, serious.

"Rae, I do not like school. I would not have attended if it wasn't for Vic."  
He started his game again. "I think the gov is wasting money to send me to school."  
The empath frowned. "But what do you want to do with your life?"  
"Fight crime the rest of it."

To the half-demon, that sounded very unrealistic.  
"What about when you aren't fit enough to continue?"  
The changeling shrugged. "My family are still going strong. Doom Patrol has been around for a long time."

"So any plan B?" She asked.  
Emerald eyes glared at the screen as his fingers moved on the controller. "Acting."  
"So do a drama major." She was honestly trying to help him out.  
"I don't think I need it."  
"You're just being lazy. You don't want to work hard for anything."  
Gar put his controller down. "Will you please just leave me alone?! I just don't like school that's all. I have a headache.. Please, just leave me alone."

Although he was like a brother to her, he was just plain hardheaded and this isn't going to work.  
Rachel shook her head. "You know what? As much as I love you, it is your life. " She stood up. "I'll be back."  
Up she went towards the exit, grabbing a jacket from the rack near the door and walked out. She made her way down the 5 flights of steps and out the apartment building, walking to the cafe nearby.  
As much as she loved her _family_ and wanted the best for them, it just wasn't worth it.

Trying to ignore the bustling of the late evening, the scent of city air, the annoying sounds of civilians... Her shoes scrapped the gravel on her way to the cafe. Finally she made it to the building, book still in her hand.  
Rachel usually made her own tea, but now and then she wanted a fresh brew. That was what she wanted now. A nice coffee. The place had a jazzy look, the windows slightly curtained and low lit, giving it a mellow feel. Soft music was echoing around the large, pretty empty café. In the front were square tables that can seat two or four people. To the side were upholstered seats for cubicle seating for larger groups.

She walked in and to the counter, passing by tables that were barely occupied, save for the students on there laptops and old men with their newspapers. She never liked large amount of people. The young woman found herself a haven at the empty 'bar'.  
"Hey, Rachel."

Indigo eyes looked up to see Mal standing in front of her in uniform.  
"Hey." She smiled a bit. "So these are your hours?"  
The trumpeter nodded. "I work here part-time, but since its vacation, full-time. So what can I do for you today?" He winked. "And if you like, tonight..."  
Rachel smirked. "How about some coffee first? Teaspoon of sugar, cup of milk. Have Javier make it, tell him Rachel's."  
"You're lucky Javier is still here." He opened a door and she could see him through a window talking to the netted male with tan skin, dark brown eyes, and curly hair.  
She opened her book and began reading, getting lost in the fantasy book she had picked up recently from an old shop.

He came back, smiling at her.  
"Your order's in. And I'll pay."  
"Thanks." She leaned on to the counter. "Very much."  
Mal raised an eyebrow at her flirtatious behavior. "So in ten minutes I have break and can join ya."  
"Ooh, of course. Did you have other plans before seeing me?"  
A high chuckle escaped from him, walking over to the cash register. "No, I was gonna buy something and eat." He punched in some numbers before putting cash in the register.  
"Okay... I guess your company is allowed."

Seeing someone approaching, he paused their conversation with his hand. "Hello, welcome to House of Grind," Rachel had to chuckle at the name that could lead any needy pervert on. "What would like today?"

The older looking man in a city electrician uniform smiled.

"Give me a large cup, young man. I'll self-serve."  
He rang up the customer and gave the man one of many cups.  
Rachel rolled her eyes. She didn't see a point in coming to a café to do it yourself.

Javier, a tall lanky Hispanic male, came out and handed Rachel her coffee.  
"How ya doin, Rachel? Long time you no show!"  
She nodded. "You know how much I prefer tea. But how atr things?"  
"Good, good. Business is just-" he mouthed wow for emphases.  
"Javier!" Malcolm called, handing him a post it.  
Javier took it and gave Rachel thumbs up before running off. Malcolm chuckled at the man's enthusiasm.  
"Do you make coffee?" She suddenly asked, looking over at Mal.  
"Usually-" he opened the register to give someone change. "I'm on register duty, but when I'm needed I can make a mean latte."

She looked up from her book and sipped her coffee. "So you're just a Mr. Perfect huh?"  
He shook his head. "I'm not perfect. I just give people what they want." That was a little seductive...  
Rachel was about to say something when Rosabelle walked over to the register, thick shades on.  
"Hey." She mumbled, her thick red-brown curls a mess.  
They stared at the Mexican part-time wrestler.  
"Sup?" Mal greeted.  
"You're a mess." Rachel said outright, not scared of the aggressive woman.  
She waved her hand lazily. "I would have cursed you out but I have a hangover. Get me the largest coffee you have."  
"I didn't wear off by now?" Rachel asked as Malcolm walked to the back with a sticky note.  
"Nooo, I drank A LOT. Passed out in front of my room."  
Rachel shook her head. "How bad is your headache?"  
"Baaaaaad."  
The empath sighed. "I did this for my roommates. Put your head on the table. Sit down."

She did as told, groaning when her head hit the table. Rachel looked around to make sure no one watching and buried her hand in Rosa's hair, to hide the glow.  
"Aaaahhh. That shit feels great."  
Rachel moved her hand away. "It's not gone, but should feel better."  
The wrestling hobbyist kept her head down. "It does. Very much."  
Rachel sipped her coffee as Rosa's arrived.  
"There ya go, pretty lady!"  
She sat up and frowned. "Save your charm. I'm not in a good mood."  
The aspiring musician shrugged. "Damn, I guess no compliments today."  
His buddy chuckled. Mal's phone buzzed in his apron. "Break! Xavier! Take over!"

Rosa groaned. "Oh shut up!" She rub her head. "Ay!"

She knew damn well that her head didn't hurt that much but of course she had to be a drama queen.  
He walked out as a short guy with long red hair takes his place, sitting in the empty seat by Rachel.  
"Sorry."  
Rosabelle grabs her warm coffee and chugged the liquid down.  
"That's how you got drunk." The pale girl commented, sipping her coffee.  
Rosa frowned at her. "You're too much of a smartass."  
"But she's damn gorgeous." Mal kissed Rachel's temple.  
The Mexican brick-house paused and stared between them. "Sooo... Either you two are a couple or Mr. Jigsaw got yet another chick off."  
They nodded.  
"Yeah... I'm just a lover." He said, smirking.

"Damn..." Rosa pulled up her shades to reveal bags under her warm brown eyes. "You really are amazing. You got the prude in the sack."

A bolt of dark energy breaks her glasses, Rachel smirking.  
"I'm sorry."  
Rosabelle frowned. "You know, the dick has you real brave. Like I won't hand your ass too you, chica."  
The dark teen knew she wouldn't. That's why messing with her was so fun.  
Rosa stood up. "I'm tired as fuck. So, I'm gonna go rest." She left her cup and walked off. "Adiós!"  
And she then jogged off , them watching through the windows.  
Mal gasped. "Shit, she didn't pay! Okay, so I'm buying two coffees today."

Rachel read her book as she deadpanned, "You're too nice."  
He shrugged. "Ooh well. I'm not nice if you ask me to be, hard ass."  
"That's still you being too nice. You do what everyone tells you."  
Mal leaned over to her ear. "How about you follow me to the alley out back and I don't do what you tell me?"  
She chuckled. "You have a long-lasting hard-on don't you?"  
"And condoms always in my pocket. So come on." He stood up. "I have 20 minutes left."

* * *

Isaiah was sitting in the park near campus with Wally, explaining what happened. They were sitting behind the slide and under the play-set, it being a late hour. So that means younger teenagers were making out over their heads.  
Wally nodded, thinking. "So... She was willing to do what you want and you just left."  
The Moroccan punched him in the arm. "First of all: she was drunk. And secondly, she didn't mean it. It was just the alcohol speaking."  
The freckled male sighed. "Yeah! Alcohol gives you courage you don't have when sober. She was speaking facts!"  
"Wally, man. She is already courageous. Do you not hear what she talks about?"  
The speedster nodded, staring at his hands. Then he turned to his friend, grinning.  
"Hey lemme see that video again?"

Isaiah rolled his eyes. "No, dotted pervert."  
Wally shrugged, before giving him an unsure look, the rubbed out pen marks connecting his freckles noticeable.  
"I think you need a little liquor. Give you some courage to tell her how you feel."  
The Moroccan shook his head. "That can happen or I can end up passed out by the keg with crude drawings on my face."  
Wally insecurely touched his forehead. "I thought I completely scrubbed out the wang they drew."  
Isaiah laughed. "You did."

The funny man was relieved as he said, "But you need to man up. You want her, she wants you. You guys been close since 15, right? Okay, so here's what I'll do for you-"  
"Zaya?" Antonia walked over, coffee in one hand and a bag in the other.  
She must have known where they loved to hang out just about everyday.  
Wally nudged him.  
"Hiiii, Antonia." He singsonged.

Isaiah gave his slightly immature friend a quick glare before greeting her. She smiled and sat across from them, leaning against a metal pole. Then she tossed the bag to him.  
"Thanks for your help last night."  
He pulled out a bagel. "No problem."  
"Lemme get a piece..." Wally didn't even ask, he commanded him. Reaching for it and everything.

The grouch scowled at him, breaking a piece.  
Antonia chuckled. "I was drunk as hell yesterday."  
Wally nodded. "I know. I saw the video."  
The hothead hit him.

Antonia laughed. "You two blokes watching me..." She then smirked. "Lemme see it."  
Isaiah tossed his phone to her.  
The speedster frowned. "You wouldn't show me.."  
Isaiah punched him as the short New Zealander pressed the video.

She laughed. "Crap! This shit should be put on Facebook." She finished it and went through his other videos.  
Just some class stuff and one she recorded last year at his house singing something horribly.  
The New Zealander tossed him his phone. "Post it."

Isaiah shook his head. "A video of you acting crazy in your underwear? Post it where, a porn site? No."  
The other two with him chuckled.  
"You're so protective of me." Antonia said

She then smirked. "Tells me what you did last night."  
There was a pause before Wally burst out laughing.  
"Oh gosh!"

Isaiah blushed, his dark hue showing the reddish glow. "Shut up, Wally! I did nothing."  
She gulped her coffee. "Good, because if I can remember, you were sitting on my bed upset as hell."  
He shook his head. "Let's not get into this."  
Wally stood up dramatically. "Well, guess what lovebirds?! I have just the thing for you!"

They protested the 'lovebirds' theory but he went on.  
"So, it's Summer Break and what do we have to show for it? One big bash? Fuck that... So, I was thinking we can ask Richard if ALL of us can go on a vacation."  
"Where?" Antonia asked.  
"Daytona!"

Isaiah and Antonia frowned, seeing obvious reasons why that wouldn't be a good idea.  
"That place is crowded with horny Summer Vacationers! I want it somewhere where it's just us. Not a thousand other people." Isaiah argued.  
"I agree with him. Even though it'll be fun to get wasted and fuck someone." The New Zealander shrugged. "I can just do that with one of you available chumps in the group."  
The redhead crossed his fingers. "I hope Jinx dumps me."  
Isaiah wanted to hit him but he was out of reach.

She winked and laid back.  
"Let's go camping! Rent like a whole site, just fuck around."  
Isaiah nodded. "I like that better. Let's all plan a Titan conference.. Online, in someone's dorm or apartment; I don't care. But we all gotta decide."  
Antonia sighed. "You're friggin awesome!"

He blushed and cleared his throat.  
A cheesing Wally started again.  
"How about tomorrow I ask everyone to come to my crib. I have no roommate and beers for days!"  
Isaiah grunted, rolling his eyes. "More drunk people."  
"It's college life, you bore." Wally pointed out.  
Antonia grinned. "I have a guardian to get me back to his dorm in one piece."

Isaiah looked around the busy park to see if ANYONE heard what she said. He even looked up at the 13-15 year olds who were tonguing it down. Finding that no one was listening, he turned back.  
"You mean your room."  
Antonia raised an eyebrow. "I know what I said."  
Then she winked at him, causing him to shift and clear his throat.  
Wally nodded. Then his stomach growled. The freckled young man looked down at his stomach then back at them.  
"I'm starved... Who's with me for lunch?"

They both looked at him  
"Are you paying?" Isaiah asked. He didn't even finish his bagel.  
Wally was having a silent debate with himself.

"Yeah, with my cards..." He waved the on. "Come on."

* * *

They walked back into the café, Rachel walking a little strange.  
"See, I'm not so nice." He mumbled into her ear.  
She walked around the counter and say back in her seat. The café was clearing out.  
"Mm..." Rachel grabbed her book. She couldn't concentrate on anything. "When is the café closing?"  
He was back behind the register. "In about hour."  
"Can we go back to your place?"  
Mal nodded, smirking. "Of course. Just let me tell Joey to leave for the night."  
"Where does he go?"  
"With Kole and Jinx in their dorm. Him and Kole do nothing."  
Rachel raised an eyebrow. "So I heard about you and Kole."  
Mal turned to her. "I never kiss and tell."  
The empath shrugged. "Fine with me." She dug in her pocket. "Shit, I don't have my phone to tell them, and I'm not going home to do it."  
Mal handed her his phone. "Call whoever and then send Joseph a voice message and tell him in the sexiest voice that he has to leave."  
She raised her eyebrow. "How about I just tell him to leave?"  
The trumpeter shrugged and took another costumer's order.  
Rachel *69 before she called Richard.  
"Who's this?" He asked through the phone.  
Knowing how paranoid he is, she tried her best to sound happy.  
"Rachel. I'm calling to let you guys know I'm not coming home tonight."  
After a while she heard, "Sure."  
"Okay. See you tomorrow." And she hung up.

Then the half-demon scrolled trough his contacts and spotted Joseph among many, many others. She went to text messaging and sent him a voice message.  
"Um, Joseph, Mal is having me over so... Leave."  
After a while a message came back with the words, 'K Rae ;P.'  
The half-demon wasn't surprised he knew it was her. "Done!"  
"That wasn't very sexy." Mal commented, handing a woman her bag and latte.  
The woman raised an eyebrow before leaving.  
Rachel shrugged. "I don't do sexy."  
"Whatever you say, babe."

After 40 minutes the place was cleared out and Rachel was sitting there, waiting for her friend to punch out.  
He came from the back and said, "Let's go."  
She took up her book and they walked out. A couple blocks and bumps from random civilians who don't know how to say 'excuse me' later, they ended up in the apartment building, bumping into Joseph next.  
He waved and winked, passing them by, a small backpack on,  
Rachel had been there before, but only to tell Mal and Joey a couple of directions for missions. But never in his room. They made their way up the steps and he pulled out his key when they arrived, opening the door.  
The musician locked it before grabbing her; molding his lips into hers and starting a frenzied, heated makeout session with them bumping into objects as he guided her to the only room, which he shared with Joey. It was pretty plain but his bed was really soft as she soon found out, being tossed on it. Soft wet kisses were trailing down her neck to the collar of her t-shirt. Rachel frantically pushed him off of her.  
She took off her shirt as he worked at dragging off her jeans. Here, there were no insecurities; just fucking.

* * *

How come me and Nkcandygirl are the only ones to write HeraldRae stories.

I can't do BBRae... It seems like incest. They're like brother and sister to me.


	3. Vacay Planning!

It's morning and after a little 'shower', she sat there naked on his new sheets. "I can't put on those old clothes."  
Mal looked at her, buttoning up his shirt. "As much as I love seeing you naked, you gotta put on _something_."  
The empath frowned. "Mr. People-Pleaser, can you please think of something for me because I'm not wearing those."  
Mal walked over to his dresser, tossing her boxers. Then he reached up and tossed her a black muscle tee. Then jeans and a belt were thrown at her.  
"Nice day to cross dress." The musician joked, crossing his arms and leaning against his wooden dresser.  
She slid on the boxers. "Very nice day." Rachel was not excited. **At all**. She put on her bra and then the outfit. Since Mal was taller than her, the jeans covered her shoes. The top, surprisingly, made her buxom chest look flat. And the sides showed her bra and sides.  
"You got a hat I can wear to top this off?" The pale girl in an awkward outfit asked sarcastically.  
The musician handed her a black baseball cap that rested on top of his dresser, chuckling. "You look cute!"  
She looked up at him, frowning. "Not my style. The pants are sagging at the front."  
He laughed. "I need a picture." And he ran for his phone on the nightstand.  
"You better make me breakfast."  
After taking a few pics he said, "Sure. Omelet, coming right up."

"I'm leaving my clothes here..."  
"I'll wash them... eventually." The guy then chuckled.

* * *

She sat at their small, tacky table and ate, looking at him.  
"So you fix breakfast for every girl that's fucking you?"  
He shook his head. "I like you. You're an old friend and you're my type." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're the only girl I've slept with more than twice.  
The empath nodded. "Nice to hear.. I guess." Rachel finished up her omelet. "So how did you get **discovered**?"  
Mal sighed, knowing exactly what she was asking. "See, I was a little drunk and a sophomore cheerleader got me to sleep with her and... It was all uphill or downhill, however you see it, from there. I can't say no to pleasing someone."  
Rachel smirked. "You mean you're thinking with your dick. It wants it so, you give it. And girls mostly toss it."  
The instrumentalist clapped his hands. "God, you're so damn smart." He leaned over his chair. "I just think I need to give em what they want."

She shrugged. "I don't care, no strings attached."  
Mal took her plate and stacked it on his, pushing out his chair and walking to the nearby sink. "Yep, just a little work put in."  
Rachel stood. "I'm gonna go now." He left the sink and gave her a kiss, holding her by her waist.  
"Is it wrong that I'm turned on by you in drag?"  
The Azarathian smirked. "No, dude. I'm just gonna make my way home. Thanks for the grub man!" She fit the role of a guy perfectly.  
"You look like a cute lesbian."  
Rachel flipped him the finger and walked out of the apartment, closing the door. She took a deep breath and made her way downstairs to exit into the early morning and walk the 5 blocks to her apartment. She could take the bus... But she really hates public transportation.

A few winks from some lesbians, disgusted looks by asshole homophobes, and nods from some men later, she made it into her apartment, trying to sneak pass. To no avail.  
They all stared at her from the couch  
"Pay up!" Victor yelled at Gar and Dick. "I told y'all she was getting it." Rachel let that slid as she walked towards the hall.  
Her alien friend opened her big mouth. "Do not think you are leaving before telling us whose garments those are."  
Garfield stared at it. "It's dark."  
"But it's a muscle tee and large jeans." Dick commented.  
Rachel shook her head at their meddling. But she couldn't tell them to bud out because she does it as well. Curse her nosiness.

Kori stood up and walked over, sniffing her. "Oooooh! I see." The alien chuckled down to her room.  
"Huh?" Gar questioned, cocking his head to the side.  
The former sidekick frowned. "How she know the scent so well?" He ran up from the couch and after his girlfriend.  
Rachel used that to get away to her room. But Victor called her back.  
The empath backed up. "What now?"  
"I'm guessing you're gonna stay out often now... Being that you're wearing a whole outfit from this guy." He stared at the shirt. "Is that M-"  
"Bye."

* * *

The alien had followed her into her room and talked her into working wonders with the boyish outfit. She added a pair of black form-fitting jeans instead of the baggy pants she had worn. She brought her a dark purple crop top to cover her bra from view.

After a while, Rachel's outfit was modified to something punkish, which wasn't her style range but fine. It was like a secret, "Malcolm is her lover" sign to her and her only.  
Kori continued making her look like a skater or a band member, brushing out the tangles until her hair was flat. Then she added heavy eyeliner and a little black eyeshadow. All topped off with lip gloss.  
And Rachel let this continue for the sake of education.

Kori's a cosmetology student, majoring to become a makeup artist specialist.  
A little practice during vacation never killed anyone. Just, Rachel needed to make sure she didn't go overboard. Kori told her once that's she's considering modeling part-time. **But**, she's a little iffy about that one. Kori may drop out after landing something huge. She is quite gorgeous as everyone says.  
Rachel sighed. Sometimes Kori was just too gorgeous. She was always the one to be c-  
"Done." Kori said, spinning her to the mirror.  
"Awesome, thanks."  
At least was still in her dark style range. The half-demon stood and walked over to her bed, sitting.  
Like a lot of college freshmen, her major was still undecided. She had a very broad idea of she planned to do but was determined to get a degree in something. So of course, next year she must choose something.  
Kori fluffed her wavy russet hair in the mirror, puckering a bit. She took out some lipstick from her make up bag.  
"Rachel, tonight, shall you stay out again?" Then she placed some fuchsia lipstick on in a light layer.  
"No. Why?"

The alien turned to her. "You're more relaxed."

Rachel looked confused. Everyone keeps telling her that.  
She didn't feel more relaxed. More 'relieved', yes... But not anymore calm than she always feel.

The Tamaranean royal folded her arms over her chest. "You may not notice,"  
It was like she was in her head...  
"But you are not as... Shall we say, grouchy?"  
Rachel could feel that she was serious. "Okay... Maybe I am. But-" a little fall back on the bed that she wasn't used to doing, "he's wonderful. Who knew I could sleep with a friend and not have any problem doing so."  
Kori nodded, adjusting her green blouse. "I understand."

She then smiled at the empath. "Maybe we can add a purple belt to t-"  
"No, Kori. This stops here."  
Kori frowned. "Fine. Just put on your black combat boots and follow me to the thrift shop."  
Oh no, Rachel will not go on any fashion adventures with her. They have to take the bus, and then a train downtown where they search through many, many worn clothes. No flying, that's only saved for emergencies. And fashion emergencies don't count.  
"I'll pass but bring me something back." She was trying to be nice.  
The Tamaranean princess grinned. "Of course, I shall be back at 6. Where is Garfield..." She waved and made her way out.

* * *

"Back!" Garfield yelled, rushing into the living room with a large bag. Kori had three bags and the sound of the door slamming could be heard. They all turned to the alien who had a very large smile on her pretty face.  
"All of this for just 40 dollars. How glorious?!"  
Richard was obviously relieved to have what was his home under his watchful eyes. The changeling was showing Vic some pretty nice clothes that he had bought.  
"Pretty fly, man!" The loud cyborg exclaimed.  
Gar pulled out a large shirt. "For you, brah."  
Kori lit up. "That reminds me! Rachel, I'm going to leave the ones I bought you in your room." She walked towards the hallway.

Rachel sighed. Of course she bought he things. Rachel did say for her to.  
Vic grinned. "Okay guys! So we're off in 30! You know how hard it is to find a seat up in that place. Wally ain't got nothing but a bed, couch, and three chairs."  
That was totally true. Wally spent most of his monthly allowance from both the gov and his 'dad' on food for himself.

* * *

Thirty minutes past and they were let in the dorm. The place was mostly empty, kids had gone home with their families or off on vacation. The rest, either have nowhere to go or a job to do... Or they're them.  
They made their way to Wally's dorm and knocked on the door. He let them him in the blink of an eye.  
Jinx and Isaiah were already there and greeting them, being that they're closet to Wally.  
"Hey, dudes and dudettes! Take your seats!" The speedster exclaimed.  
He seemed to have rolled a projector and screen into his tiny space. They all said their greetings and sat in random spots.  
"Okay, so our presentation won't start until 8:30PM."

Rachel sat down on the twin sized bed, Jinx and Isaiah at her feet.  
"Where's your lover boy?" Jinx asked, a large smirk on and a gleam in her pink cat-like eyes.  
Rachel frowned. At least no one but Isaiah heard that. She kicked Jinx in the side lightly.  
"You say nothing about that. Nothing happened."  
The retired criminal smirked, trying to rub her side.. "Not according to Joey."

Isaiah raised his eyebrows but kept silent, knowing that was his best option.  
"Joseph..." The dark girl scowled, repeating the name of her next target. "Do not tell anyone at all."  
The pink haired sorceress raise her hands. "Of course."

They turned to Isaiah. He looked back slowly, feeling their eyes piercing into him.  
"Um... Wally?! You need help with the screen!" He stood and walked over to his friend who was talking with Vic and Gar.  
"He isn't gonna say anything. Probably doesn't know what we're talking about." Jinx says. "So how was it?"  
Rachel shook her head. "Shut up."  
The door opened and in walked Kole and Joey.  
"I had to change out of my uniform!" Kole exclaimed like anyone cared about her stupid waitress job.

They were greeted and Rachel gave Joseph the evil eye.  
"Du-uuuu-uuuuuude!" Gar shouted, watching Richard chug down some beer like it was nothing as his girlfriend sat in a rickety chair frowning at him.

"You know how liquor makes you horrid in b-"

The hard-headed man burped slightly.  
Wally quickly took the rest of the pack away before they noticed.  
"I don't want you to get drunk yet! After we vote you can party."  
Dick coughed and threw his empty can into the trash near the desk he sat by.

Ryoku was next to walk in. It was hard to get him away from his native Japan but they did it. He attends the classes and parties with them. Still quiet, but it was alright.  
"Kon'nichiwa." He greeted before taking a seat on the floor.  
They all said hey or hi, waiting for the next person.

Soon he speedster's room was full with most of them. And being those types of girls, Antonia and Rosa made little scenes walking in. Rosa complained and Ant was loud and started some music. So now everyone is chilling as heavy rock blasts in their ears.  
It's 8:10PM and they're waiting on two people: Roy and Malcolm.  
Everyone knew Mal's shifts but Roy had no excuse. The unlocked door opened.  
"Sorry.. I had to run over to my place." Mal said, closing the door and sitting by Rachel. No one but the ones who knew saw anything in that.  
Karen chuckled before saying, "Where's Roy? He owes me a twenty."  
Wally shrugged, turning off the music. "I don't care, I'm starting at 8:30 on the dot."  
The sassy teen frowned. "I'll call him..."  
Mal whispered to Rachel, "I like what do did with the outfit. Very sexy."  
She blushed as Jinx snickered, overhearing them as they sat on the bed.  
"Thanks to Kori... " she then glared at Jinx.

Jinx made zipping motions towards her mouth.  
A very loud argument between Karen and Roy over the phone quieted the room.  
"The fuck you mean you're too tired?!" She paused to listen. "Oh really? I don't give two shits if you come, I just want the cash!" Another pause. "I didn't wear you out none... You got another bimbo over? Boy! This could be important!"  
Everyone was looking at her. She looked around with her wide olive eyes before whispering loudly into her phone. "Get your butt over here! Tell to suck you off some other day!"  
Then she hung up and looked around again.  
"You all know how it is." She muttered, leaning on the wall next to Leonid.  
They went back to chattering.  
Gar and Vic were being the usual dumbasses and stressing the usually immature Wally out.  
"Uuuugh! Everyone shut up!"  
They were still going on.

"Shuuuuuuuut UP!"He shouted, only getting the attention of most.  
Gar and Vic kept going with their jokes.  
Jinx helped him out a bit, snapping her fingers. They're mouths were literally zipped shut. Wally blew a kiss to her for her help before starting.  
"So, I'll start in 10.. Isaiah and Antonia come sit over here."  
Antonia happily obeyed and sat by his feet but Isaiah was more reluctant. He hated having attention on him.

But he did as told, crawling over and sitting far from Ant.  
About five minutes later, Roy opened the door and walked in with a campus hoodie and shorts on. He walked over and passed an angry Karen two 20's.  
"Just a little extra." The archer added with a wink.  
She snatched it and hit him, careful not to accidentally knock Leonid.  
"Okay, no more interruptions." Wally went over to the projector and pressed play.  
A snapshot of a summer vacation banner appeared.  
"So it's summer vacay and we have like two whole months off. What do we do?"  
A shot of bored teens appeared.  
"Sit around all day?"  
A big 'no' appeared as her said, "Not!"

A happy campsite appeared. "So... Antonia and Isaiah suggested we rent some cabins! I couldn't find any..."  
Then a picture of Daytona appeared.  
"I had this in mind but..." A shot of a large mansion appeared. "This is more isolated. A big ass house out in the woods!"  
A few shots of parties, beer, and sex appeared.  
"What could be better than this?"  
Antonia coughed. "Ack ack... Weed... Ack ack."  
Wally subtly kicked her. "So what about it? Who's in?!"  
The room was quiet as everyone thought.  
Roy opened his mouth. "This slideshow proves... You have no life."  
Jinx snapped her fingers and his pants fell.  
A little laughter and Vic wanted to talk. He stomped his metal filled feet. Jinx snapped his fingers and him and Gar were free of the horror of being prevented from speaking.  
"I'm so for it! The fun we can have!"

The sassy big mouth shook her head. "Whoa-whoa-whoa... I ain't bouta be suck in forest, in some house. So my nails can break with no way of fixing em?"  
Kori nodded. "I agree. I do not have woodsy clothes."  
Gar frowned, crossing his arms. "Can't you guys do each others nails?"  
The looked at each other and gave half nods.  
"Punks..." Rosa called them. "I always have my acrylic set. I can glue my own nails on."  
"No more nail talk." Garth said, fixing his ponytail. "Is their water near the site?"  
"What is the location of this house? And how will we afford it?" Richard asked.  
"Roseberry. I got it covered... And yes, there is a lake. I checked it out my self."  
Leonid raised a hand. "Please, how do you know that it will not be occupied?"  
Wally gave him a duh look. "No one would go camping during summer break. Well... Not there."

Roy frowned. "Yet we are? So I'm gonna go two months without any hot chicks?" He sucked his teeth. "Count me out."  
All the girls glared at him.  
Mal decided to say something. "No, the girls are not hot." They looked about ready to jump him too. "No, they are gorgeous young women. And you deserve none of them."  
Roy glared at him as the girls we feeling flattered.  
"Why you gotta be such a kiss ass?" He stuck his middle finger up. "Gotta be the one to open his big mouth and make every girl fall head over heels for him so he can stick hi-"  
Karen kicked him where it hurts.  
"He knows how to treat a girl! Do not create any spawns!"  
Roy fell to his knees clutching his crotch. Every guy felt a little ping on their male bits.  
"Shit.. I feel your pain!" Wally shouted, flinching.

Roy's face reddened as he laid on the floor at Karen's feet.  
Mal had to admit: even the jerkiest of jerks didn't deserve that.  
What Speedy said was kind of true. Malcolm Duncan was a threat. He just had that kind of smoothness to get in bed with anyone. At least he wasn't that kind of guy that steals women and get them attached.  
Wally went on with his presentation, ignoring Speedy's moaning. "By a raise of hands, who's in?"  
Antonia, Isaiah, Garfield, Victor, Jinx, Malcolm, Leonid, Garth, Nicole and Ryoku raised their hands.  
Wally counted. "Okay, who says we go elsewhere?"  
Rosalinda, and Joseph raised there hands. Roy tried to raise his.  
After counting, he said, "Who's unsure?"  
Kori, Rachel, and Karen raised their hands.  
Wally nodded. "Rosy, Joey... Why?"  
Rosalinda scowled. "Don't ever call me Rosy... I just don't know."

The flirty male pouted but moved on. "Joey?"  
They all looked at him as he signed.  
"So what if I get lost? Then you know I won't be able to call for help. On some scary movie stuff."  
"It's not that kinda house. It's in the woods but we're really not leaving the site. There's indoor plumbing, nice rooms, a fireplace.."  
"Then I'm in." Joey signed, earning an excited shriek from Kole.  
Wally grinned. "I think I'll leave Roy alone and not ask... Okay so Rachel, why aren't you sure."  
Rachel tilted her head. "What can be at a stupid mansion for me? I don't party like you guys."  
"Then stay in your room." Mal said, hinting at something only she knew.  
"Yeah, I agree." Kori added her input. "I shall go. My Richard is going. Come along Rachel."  
Vic had a beer. "Yeah, come on Rae!"  
The empath frowned and looked at Mal. "Sure."  
The ones paying attention cheered.  
"Karen! Are you in?" Wally asked.  
She looked at her nails. "I ain't got nothing better to do." She kicked Roy slightly. "This dickwad's coming too because I said so."  
He was still in pain. "Omigosh.."  
They all looked at Rosa. She shrugged. "Fuck all of you, I'm in."  
They all cheered and someone started the music back up.  
Wally was happiest. "YES! We leave on Saturday! I already booked without asking you guys!"  
They paused and looked at him.  
"Dude.." Richard said.  
Wally pumped his fist. "Summer! Bring out the beer!"  
And that's when they all started drinking. Well, all but Isaiah.  
Some only had small quantities; Some were trying to get wasted.  
Antonia was on her third can in 15 minutes.

Rachel sighed. This is only going to lead to them all getting drunk. She had moved to the floor (Wally and Gar started wrestling) with the lover , the cute blonde boy, the annoying girl who goes everywhere with him, and the girl who likes to be in her business.  
Jinx smirked. "Hey Mal... What do you think of Rachel?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "She's pretty damn awesom-"  
Their attention was caught by Kori and Richard falling while dancing, pulling a hurt Roy who had just gotten up down with them, a cup of beer spilling on the heap of bodies that began to pile up.

"Fuck..." Roy crawled from under the 6 person pile.  
Kori looked at her blouse, shaking a laughing Antonia off her.  
"Oh X'hal, this isn't coming out."  
Richard stood and helped her up. Her chest was heaving with anger.  
"Get me a beer." She said simply, sitting on Wally's bed.  
Rachel laughed at that.  
"This is a drag." Jinx said.  
Joey nodded, so Kole nodded.  
"Hey guys!" Jinx yelled, an idea popping in her head. The others paid attention. "Quit drinking and form a circle beer cans in the center." She grinned. "We're about to play a game."

Some of them sat on the bed, in the few chairs, on the floor near the desk, and near the projector.

Some jumped at it, some joined reluctantly. The circle was forming as a square being that Wally pad wasn't that large. Jinx hushed them as they asked questions.  
"So we're going to play "Awkward". You don't do it, you have to take a big gulp of beer. Everyone is playing. You don't play, everyone gets to smack you wherever they like against your will."

They turned to Isaiah, aware that he didn't drink.

His thumbs were lifted up. "I'm in." He said lazily.

* * *

I LOVE YOU REVIEWERSSSSSSSS! But I take my time to update stories that aren't under high demand.

I have like 2 more chaps of this writtem and in need of editing. But if I don't you guys want it I WILL take my time to update it.


End file.
